1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to earphone jacks, particularly to an earphone jack preventing damage from instantaneous currents.
2. Description of related art
Nowadays, many portable electronic devices such as mobile phones or CD players, have earphone jacks configured for connecting with an earphone to play audio signals. Generally, an earphone is connected to a jack of a portable electronic device through a plug. The portable electronic device detects the plug, and electronic signals, such as speech or music, provided by the portable electronic device can be converted into audio signals by the earphone.
However, when using most conventional earphone jacks, portable electronic devices detect earphones connected thereto by sending electrical detection signals to the jack and, subsequently, receiving electrical response signals from the jack. When an earphone is connected to a jack, the electrical signals for detecting the earphone may cause an instantaneous current passing through the jack and the earphone. The instantaneous current may cause cacophony, which impairs the quality of the audio signals converted by the earphone. Furthermore, the instantaneous current may damage circuits of the earphone and the jack.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.